Resurgam
by RosabellaBeauty
Summary: The world forgave Lelouch vi Britannia. Engraved on his gravestone is "Resurgam." Lelouch will rise again. With Kaguya. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.
1. Two Months

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Don't you dare file a law suit against me!**

Two months after the supposed "death" of Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Nunnally vi Brittania, Lelouch's younger sibling, succeeded him as the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, and everyone that was included in Lelouch's life that wasn't already dead, moved on and forgave Lelouch. Every one of the former Black Knights had returned to their regular lives, some even being of a justice force. Schnitzel remained loyal to Zero who was actually the supposed deceased Suzaku Kururugi, because of Lelouch's Geass. Nunnally descended the throne with Zero by her side. And C.C. traveled around with someone close to her. It was the now immortal Lelouch. But of course, no one else knew that except for Orange, Lelouch, C.C., and Suzaku, who now possessed a Geass. Empress Tianzi and her faithful Xing Ke still lived side-by-side together, free now to travel out of the wall whenever they wanted. Kaguya took over as the sole Empress of Japan now that the Holy Britannian Empire released its colonies who wanted to leave. And now, the world happened to forgive Lelouch. Lelouch vi Britannia's tomb was in a secret place. It was in a place where the sun shone its light in a forest. There were a few benches, two or three, scattered around the area. And Lelouch's gravestone was smack in the middle of it all. There on the gravestone, engraved on it was, "Resurgam."

One day, Nunnally was visiting her brother's grave. It was almost midnight and it was dark. Zero was sitting on one of the benches while Nunnally rode up to Lelouch's gravestone. She put her hands together and prayed. As she prayed, Nunnally cried as she did when her brother's "last" words came out. She cried that same way and put her hands around the stone, wanting it to be her brother, alive, instead of his gravestone, alas, she would have her wish whether she knew it or not.

A stranger came through the forest wearing a dark blue long poncho, a white enlarged tattered scarf that covered his lower face, a straw hat that hid his upper face, forest green pants, and old-style buckled shoes. Nunnally stopped to see the stranger and backed away from the gravestone. Zero, however, had this meeting planned as a favor for Lelouch and wouldn't intervene unless Nunnally would go into the deepest of the forest. Nunnally just waved and said a feeble, "Oh, hello." The stranger waved back and greeted her the same and even bowed to her. He sat down on a bench to rest himself. "What brings you to my brother, Lelouch's, grave?" She said. The man chuckled.

"I visit every now and then. Of course, I'm not surprised to see you here. He was your brother after all." The stranger said. Nunnally evaded his eyes and looked down at her hands that were together on her dress. She didn't want the stranger to see her tears being evaporated.

"It's too bad… I'll… never… see… him… again." Nunnally choked out. She started to cry again. The stranger smiled and removed the white tattered scarf, revealing his smiling mouth. He then came over in front of Nunnally and pushed her head up by her chin, telling her,

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see him again soon." Nunnally was puzzled by these

words. As the stranger stood up tall, Nunnally could see he possessed the same physical structure as her brother. Before Nunnally could manage out another sound, the stranger put a single pink origami crane, the one that he had carried with him when he first started to travel. The pink crane was actually made by Nunnally herself, when she was still affected by Charles zi Brittania's Geass. Nunnally gasped and looked up to ask him a question, but saw he was already at the other side of Lelouch's gravestone, near the exit of the graveyard. It was then that the stranger took off his straw hat, revealing what seemed to be Lelouch himself and he was smiling at her like he always did. Nunnally couldn't believe her eyes. How could her brother still be alive? He was stabbed in the chest, practically impaled, by Zero. "No matter what Nunnally, you can count on me to love you always." The immortal Lelouch said before turning around and running deep into the forest. Nunnally's eyes widened as Lelouch turned around and ran off. She held her hand out as if to try and catch her brother's hand in it and be with him again. Her wheelchair couldn't keep up with Lelouch's speed and as Nunnally was prepared to go even farther, Zero kept her in place. Nunnally watched helplessly as her brother got away and cried out,

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama! Don't go! Onigai!" Lelouch stopped for a moment and turned around to see his sister's face once again, but turned away and vanished with the darkness. As Nunnally just sat there in her wheelchair, she continued to cry hysterically. Rainfall came soon after.


	2. In the Rain

Empress Kaguya was currently planning her trip to Lelouch's grave. Kaguya was still a big fan of Lelouch and she often mourned him. The gravesite was some miles away from her home. She now lived in a three story villa on the top of a hill. She was about to leave when her cell phone rang. "Kaguya? Are you there?" A familiar voice on the other end of the connection said.

"Nunnally? Is that you?" Kaguya responded. Ever since Kaguya became Empress of Japan, she has acquainted herself with Nunnally also, seeing she is also a young female ruler like herself and Empress Tianzi. Nunnally being Lelouch's sister also had something to do with it.

"Alright Kaguya, I've come to you. Since you are a big fan of my brother, I have come to tell you something. Do not, I repeat, do _not_ tell anyone else."

"Ok, sure, sure. What is it you want to tell to me, Nunnally?"

"My brother is alive." Kaguya dropped the phone as she heard this piece of information. The phone clanked as it hit the stone hard marble floor. Kaguya snapped out of it after a moment and picked the phone up again.

"Nunnally, are you sure? Please do not trick me by giving me some false information about Lelouch." She said. Kaguya wanted to make sure Nunnally was telling the truth. Truly Kaguya would risk her life so Lelouch would live again.

"Umm-hmm, I saw him while I was visiting his so called "grave," he's alive! I saw him with my own eyes! I—" The connection was cut short as Kaguya was so excited about the information about Lelouch; she hung up and went to Lelouch's grave immediately.

The day after Nunnally's cellphone call, Kaguya arrived at Lelouch's grave. She sat on the bench that was the closest to the gravestone. She waited a while for Lelouch to pop up. She waited for a half hour, but no Lelouch. Not even a Zero. But Kaguya wouldn't give up. She would wait an eternity, her whole life, for Lelouch. Kaguya got up and moved her hands all around Lelouch's gravestone.

It was midnight again. Kaguya had fallen asleep right under the gravestone. Dry tears accumulated space on Kaguya's face. She had cried for Lelouch. Unbeknownst to Kaguya, Lelouch had been watching Kaguya when she started to touch the gravestone. He thought that Kaguya deserved a bit of hope. He put his scarf and straw hat back on to conceal his identity.

"Kaguya." Lelouch said. Kaguya woke up and expected to see Lelouch, in his emperor clothes or school uniform, but no. All she saw was a strange man. She recognized that the man had the same physique as her lover, Lelouch. She was disappointed and Lelouch saw that.

"Oh um… hello… what are you doing here?" Kaguya said. She didn't ask how the strange man knew her name since it was all over the television. Only why the man had come to Lelouch's gravesite. The man had taken his white tattered scarf off, revealing a smile.

"Oh, I visit every now and then. Of course, I'm not surprised to see you here." He replied. It was the same reply when he talked to Nunnally. Lelouch spoke again. "You did love him after all." Kaguya's eyes widened. Did they do a piece on television on how much Kaguya loved the former emperor of Britannia?

"H-how did you know that?" She could only reply. The man smiled once again and the next time Kaguya saw him, it was near the exit of the gravesite. The same place he had been when he left Nunnally. The man took off his straw hat, revealing Lelouch's face. Kaguya's eyes widened even more at the sight and she also gasped.

"Because, dear Kaguya, I _am _Lelouch." He replied.

"Lelouch—" Kaguya could only choke out, but before she could finish, Lelouch ran off in the other direction. "Lelouch, wait!" She cried. She ran off after him into the forest. But Kaguya made much more progress than Nunnally because no one kept track of her here and she wasn't in a wheelchair. Lelouch looked back at Kaguya and tried to run faster. Kaguya launched herself at him and caught him. They both tumbled down. Kaguya was on top of Lelouch in the wet rain; the raindrops pouring on them both as they stared into each other's eyes.


	3. Lovers

Lelouch and Kaguya stayed there as if they were in suspended animation. The rain continued to pour on them, soaking their clothes and flesh. But they were as if it weren't pouring at all. They just stared at each other's eyes as if it were fate that brought them together. After a while, they both fell hard back into reality and started to move again. Silence accumulated the space between them and Kaguya was the first one to talk. "Lelouch…" She choked out. Kaguya couldn't find any words at all nor could Lelouch. Kaguya tried to speak again. "I… I wasn't expecting… Because I…" It was no use, but the silence between the two of them was killing her slowly. In an attempt to get a conversation going, Kaguya just burst out, "Lelouch, I love you!" Lelouch's eyes widened and calmed down again. Yes, Lelouch knew that Kaguya loved him, but just not to this extent. He chuckled and Kaguya became confused.

"Yes. I know you love me Kaguya. So please try to do for me this one favor." He said as he got up and picked Kaguya off the ground and helped her stand up. Kaguya was still confused, but it was clear she would do anything for Lelouch. He chuckled again as he saw her determined. "I need you to…" He started as he started to walk away. Kaguya didn't notice the distance between them grow. "…stay mine." Lelouch finished. He disappeared into the darkness of the woods. Kaguya's eyes widened as she noticed this, but she was too shocked and confused and a bit happy to move, so she stood there in the rain by herself. The rain stopped after a minute and left Kaguya in the line of the moonlight. Kaguya had fallen asleep right there where she and Lelouch touched.

Meanwhile, at Kaguya's villa, Kaname Ohgi, now the Prime Minister of Japan, came into the villa. Kaguya's head maid, Ayame, had come and motioned Ohgi to sit down. Ohgi calmed down and demanded to see and meet with Empress Kaguya. Ayame just smiled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry sir. Miss Kaguya isn't here. She left early this morning and hasn't been back since." Ohgi sighed.

"Oh okay, but where did she travel to? I have an important piece of information that must be heard by the Empress of Japan." There was demand in Ohgi's voice. Ayame wasn't intimidated as was most Japanese, excluding Kaguya who intimidated Ohgi, were.

"She said she left for a gravesite. Miss Kaguya told me it was of the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia." Ayame replied simply. Kaname Ohgi's eyes widened at the name of Lelouch, but he wasn't surprised. All of the Order of the Black Knights knew she always had a thing for Lelouch and knew that she still loved him.

"Ok, thank you, Ayame." Ohgi said. A helicopter waited outside of the villa for Ohgi. "Pilot, to Lelouch vi Britannia's gravesite." The pilot became confused. Only those that personally knew Lelouch and that now respected him were told the location of Lelouch's gravesite. That was why the pilot was confused because he didn't know the location of Lelouch's gravesite, so Ohgi navigated him to Lelouch's gravesite.

Nearing the gravesite of Lelouch vi Britannia's gravestone, Kaname Ohgi made out a figure in the darkness that was lying on the ground ahead of them, he recognized it as the body of Empress Kaguya Sumeragi of Japan. He gasped at the thought of Kaguya being dead, but told his men to head down to where Ohgi saw her. The helicopter headed down. As soon as it landed near Kaguya, he got out to check if Kaguya was still alive. He felt her pulse and sighed in relief. She was just unconscious. He picked her up, walked inside of the helicopter, and put her gently down on a simple small bed used for emergencies. Kaname Ohgi pulled up a chair beside her bed and watched over her as she slept peacefully. He came to wonder why she was found like this. Being found asleep in the forest of Lelouch's gravestone… He smiled to himself and thought that this was just Kaguya, not the Empress of Japan, but just Kaguya, like she will always be. He fell asleep in the chair as the helicopter motioned to Kaguya's villa.


	4. Kaguya's Lie

**Author's Note: Ugh… I'm getting lazy again. If you guys don't give me enough reviews for this story, I might give up and work on another non-Code Geass related story. So come and review!**

Kaguya woke up in her normal bed in her three-story villa. On her alarm clock, she saw it was 8:3O. She sat up and found Ohgi fast asleep beside her with only a pillow and white blanket with him. She smiled and got up, avoiding waking up Ohgi. She went downstairs to the first floor and found already made breakfast in her dining chair by Ayame. Kaguya was about to go and find Ayame and thank her, but saw a note near her food saying:

_Dear Miss Kaguya,_

_I have taken the liberty to make you breakfast already as I have gone to go grocery shopping. I have decided to make you a great dinner tonight, but if you have any task for me, any task at all, just call me on my cellphone. Oh and don't worry, that breakfast was made at 8:OO am. If it happens that you wake up too late or if you don't like the breakfast, please call me so I can make you a new one. I'll be over right away!_

_~Sincerely yours, Miss Kaguya,_

_Ayame Akitsuki_

Kaguya sat down and ate her breakfast, followed by a warm shower. She prepared herself for the day and walked out of the villa, greeted by clear skies and a ray of sunshine shining down on her. She stretched and right after, her cellphone rang. Kaguya answered it and greeted hello.

"Kaguya? Has Ohgi already given you the piece of information already?" It was Nunnally.

"No, but guess what? What you said was true! Lelouch came when I visited his gravestone and we even collided!" Kaguya informed with glee. However, on the other end of the phone, Nunnally dropped it, but picked it up right after. Then she asked,

"Kaguya, d-do you have him with you right now?" Nunnally hesitated. Kaguya looked at her feet after Nunnally asked that. She didn't want to fill her with false hopes and then shoot her down. She hated to disappoint her. Kaguya gulped and swallowed her fears. She came up with a false smile and replied,

"Y-yes, in fact, I do." Nunnally shot right up and became ecstatic.

"Really, Kaguya? Is he with you right now? Can I speak to him?" She asked. Nunnally would not give up a chance to speak to her onii-sama again. What Nunnally wanted the most was to be with him, but she respected that Kaguya wanted to be with him also. She could not see through Kaguya's lie. Kaguya, however, felt guilty. She hated to lie to Nunnally, especially right after she led Kaguya to Lelouch, but she had to lie. So Kaguya came up with another lie to cover up her first lie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nunnally. He's with Kallen and the rest of the Black Knights right now, so I'm afraid you can't talk to him right now, but I promise I'll bring him to see you real soon! I promise you that Nunnally!" Kaguya lied. Nunnally just got even happier.

"Oh thank you, Kaguya! Thank you! When we meet again, don't be surprised if I bring presents. Goodbye and see you soon, Kaguya!" After that, Nunnally hung up and danced across the halls of the Imperial Palace of the Holy Britannian Empire. Kaguya felt so guilty after she hung up. What would she say to Nunnally when she didn't bring Lelouch to see his little sister? Nunnally was an important figure in Lelouch's life. If she didn't bring Lelouch to see Nunnally soon, Nunnally would think that she wasn't as important to Lelouch anymore and that would ruin Lelouch's image, which Kaguya didn't have the heart to do. Kaguya was on her hands and knees. This was a lose-lose situation, which she didn't like. Either make Nunnally depressed by lying to her or ruin Lelouch's image. She didn't have the heart to do either. But what was she supposed to do when her time was up? The situation looked grim and Kaguya's time was running. Kaguya was thinking she could've just kept her big mouth shut.


	5. Kallen Kozuki

**Author's Note: Wow. Three stories in a single night. I'm getting bored.**

"Lelouch." C2 said. "Are you sure it is wise to reveal that you are alive to those two girls? I know one, Nunnally vi Britannia, is your little sister, but Kaguya? I just thought that girl was attracted to Zero. Not Lelouch himself." Lelouch, in his straw hat, scarf, and poncho, was driving a wooden cart filled with straw for the horse that was powering it and C2 resting on top of the straw with both of their suitcases near her.

"C2. Please do not doubt my decisions. After all, the world is in this peaceful and prosperous state because of me. I'm pretty confident that Kaguya will keep my secret. She did wait for me until midnight. I know what I'm doing." He replied. C2 rolled her eyes and continued to rest on the straw. Lelouch continued to drive the cart away from his gravesite. He was not in the casket under the gravestone marked, "Resurgam" himself, but a dead Britannian soldier with the same physique as him and dressed up to look like Lelouch's corpse. The man died in the final battle between Japan and Britannia, but before he died, he was offered a grave of honor if he sacrificed himself and let Lelouch dress him up as himself. And the man got it. His real grave was in the Honorary Britannian Soldier Grave. The casket under the gravestone was empty.

In Kaguya's villa, Kaname Ohgi had woken up. It was 3:OO pm past noon. He slowly got up and after realizing the time, panicked and went to look for Empress Kaguya Sumeragi. He found her on the couch, lying down near the phone. Her back was turned to him. He went over to Kaguya and was about to turn her around when Kaguya creepily answered,

"I'm awake." Kaguya's eyes were wide open. Ohgi quickly moved his hand away from her. Kaguya could not even think of sleeping after telling Nunnally that barrage of lies. She turned around so that her face was facing Ohgi. "What is it, Prime Minister Ohgi? What could be so important?" Her reply was flat. She was uninterested in what he had to say.

"W-well, um… we… uh…" Kaname didn't want to break it to her. Especially after hearing her tone, he thought Kaguya was depressed about something and he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news and make her depressed even more. "Uh, never mind. You just… rest. Goodnight." He said even though it was only 3:OO pm. He quickly left the villa and called someone to come get him quick.

A black limousine arrived at the Sumeragi villa in 1O minutes. He opened the limousine door to find Kallen in the back seat. "Hey, Ohgi!" Kallen called.

"Kallen! What are you doing here?" Kaname replied. He surely didn't expect Kallen to come pick him up. She was still in high school, but was going to end it fast with her good grades. She was supposed to have school today, but Kallen was excused with a parent note by her mother who was doing well and was head of the house. Kallen grinned at Kaname.

"I just wanted to see you again. Long time, no see. Is Viletta doing okay? You know, with baby stuff and all that? When is the baby coming out?" She asked. Kaname grinned at Kallen's need to know things, so he answered all of her questions in one go.

"Well, it has been a while since I saw you and I'm happy that you took your time to see me. Viletta is doing great and the experience with the baby inside her was greater than anticipated. The baby isn't coming out at any time soon, probably 6 more months." Kaname Ohgi answered. Ohgi was feeling better after seeing Kallen. She did always find a way to make him smile, even when he was in a bad mood. Kallen smiled.

"Thanks. It's great to see you again. Well? What are you waiting for? Get in the limo silly!" Kaname smiled and sat beside Kallen. It was an easy ride."Hey Kaname." Kallen said. Ohgi turned his attention from the outside window to Kallen, who was looking out the front window. "Do you remember, Ohgi? Long before Schnitzel turned us against Lelouch?" She asked. Kaname lowered his eyes.

"Yeah. The Order of the Black Knights. Me, you, Tamaki, Zero, and everyone else." He replied. Those memories of the Black Knights all together made him feel happy, yet sad. There isn't an Order of the Black Knights today. They all separated from each other. Ohgi became Prime Minister, Kallen attended school, Tamaki started to lead the Japanese Police Force, and everyone else just moved on. Slowly, but surely, the original Black Knights just tore apart along with the ones from the Japanese Liberation Force that joined. Todoh became the general in charge of the Imperial Japanese Army.

"Hey. What if we restarted the Order of the Black Knights?"


	6. Liar, Liar

**Author's Note: Ugh. Four stories in one night. That'll probably be five soon. Oh gosh, I really need to learn the word and the meaning of "sleep." Oh well. Got to keep those reviews coming, which brings me to begging for more reviews.**

By 4:OO pm, Kaguya was still slumped and laid out on the couch. She felt so guilty, it was staring at her in the eye. She had to do something. Kaguya groggily got off the couch and picked up her cellphone. "Ayame?" She called.

"Miss Kaguya? Is there a task or errand or a favor you need of me? If so, what is it? I shall do anything for you." She responded.

"Ayame, you can drive right? Can you take me to Lelouch vi Britannia's grave?" Kaguya asked. Ayame was shocked at this.

"Yes, Miss Kaguya! I shall be at the villa right away!" Ayame hung up.

By 4:12 pm, a black car showed up at Sumeragi Villa. It was Ayame. Kaguya Sumeragi was already outside and had waited for Ayame the whole time. The car parked in front of Kaguya. The window rolled down and revealed Ayame at the wheel. "Did I show up too late? I am sorry if I did." Ayame said. Kaguya put on a tender smile.

"No, no! In fact, you arrived earlier than I expected!" She replied. Kaguya was lying again. She had expected Ayame to show up ASAP, but couldn't bring Ayame down. Ayame smiled at Kaguya and Kaguya got in. They drove from the villa to Lelouch's gravesite with Ayame at the wheel.

They had got there by 4:3O pm. Kaguya walked around the gravesite, calling for Lelouch to come. "Lelouch! Lelouch! Please! I need your help!" She cried. Then she confessed, "I told Nunnally that you were with me and now she wants to see you soon! Onigai!" When that didn't work, Kaguya screamed, "Help me!" The scream was so loud, it echoed to where Lelouch and C2 had stopped.

"C2, did you hear that? I think it was Kaguya." Lelouch said. C2 agreed. They both got back on the cart and went to where the scream originated. Unfortunately, they were not the only ones to hear Kaguya's cry. Tamaki was patrolling the land near Lelouch's gravesite when he heard Kaguya's cry. He panicked and called Kaname Ohgi along with General Todoh and Kallen. They all tried to head to where Tamaki heard the scream come from. Luckily, Lelouch and C2 had gotten to Kaguya first.

"Kaguya! Are you alright?" Lelouch said once he and C2 had gotten to where Kaguya was, and she was ecstatic that he was there. Kaguya jumped into Lelouch's arms.

"Oh, Lelouch! I'd knew you'd come! Look, I don't have time, so I'll just spill it out all at once. I know Nunnally knows you're alive and I know you saw her before me. I lied to Nunnally and said that you were here with me, but now she wants you to come to Brittania to be with her, so can you do me a little tiny favor for me and do those things?" She asked. Lelouch and C2 were dumbfounded. Kaguya got into that much trouble? They both sighed.

"Kaguya, you know that you are responsible for lying to my little sister and for getting yourself into all of that trouble." Lelouch responded. Kaguya made a cute face and put her hands together and begged,

"Oh please, Lelouch! I'll be glad to do any favor for you in return if you do this teeny tiny little favor for me. Onigai!" She got off of Lelouch and got on her hands and knees and begged him. Lelouch sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Kaguya. I'll do it." He said, beaten. Kaguya cheered, but was interrupted by Lelouch. "If… you give me up-to-date news that you receive and keep me and C2 hidden from the rest of the world. Got it?" Kaguya nodded and agreed. They all heard noises not far from where the three stood. They recognized it as Tamaki, Ohgi, Todoh, and Kallen. C2's eyes became fierce. She pointed her finger at Kaguya.

"You! You called the authorities on us, didn't you?" C2 said. Lelouch put C2's arm down gently.

"C2. Calm down. We're wasting our time here. What we must do is flee." Lelouch reasoned. They both ran deep into the forest. Lelouch put on his disguise as they stopped and hid behind a large boulder. They watched as Tamaki, Ohgi, Todoh, and Kallen go to Kaguya's "rescue."

"Empress Kaguya! Are you alright? Are you injured?" Tohdoh said as the four had gotten to Kaguya's location. Ohgi was inspecting Kaguya's body, seeing if it was injured in any way. Kaguya thought this was unbelievable. She had gotten herself in yet another mess. So a little white lie had come their way.

"General, it was awful! Five Britannian hooligans that had come to deface Lelouch's gravestone had ganged up against me and tried to kill me! But fortunately, Ayame had come to check up on me and made them run away. Thank you all for coming though. I appreciate it." She lied with a fake smile on her face. Luckily for Kaguya, she was a good actress and the four believed in her lie.

"Empress Sumeragi! If anything like that happens to you, you must call for help right away! You're fortunate that you had Ayame with you when that happened." Tohdoh replied. He was concerned for the empress' safety and did not like it when she ran off with no one checking on her. Kaguya came up with another lie to cover up for her first lie again.

"Alas, I couldn't! They all came from behind and when I tried to call for help, they just took me by the hands and held me up into the air and laughed at how weak I was!" She lied. Tohdoh was enraged at the hooligan's behavior. How dare they? To call the Empress of Japan weak… Tohdoh would rip them to shreds if he got a hold of them.

"What did they look like, Kaguya? And how do you know that they are Britannian?" Kallen said, concerned. She was enraged about those Britannians calling Kaguya weak too. Calling the Empress of Japan weak was like calling the nation of Japan weak, which all Japanese couldn't stand, especially Tamaki, Tohdoh, Kallen, and Ohgi. Kaguya quickly came up a false description.

"Well, they were really skinny and they smoked since I saw they had lit cigarettes out. One of them had black hair, one dirty blond, two blondes, and one brunette. Four of them had blue eyes and the last one had green. They were all wearing ugly outfits. I know they're Britannian because they were taunting about being Britannian." She lied. General Tohdoh called Empress Nunnally quick since she could do a search on her Britannians. Ohgi called a police sketch artist to come up with pictures for all five of them.

"Well, this will have to wait till after we get to the Imperial Palace of Japan. The people must know of this disgrace!" Tohdoh said. The rest of them agreed, except for Kaguya, knowing that she had just sent five innocent people to their doom.

Lelouch and C2 had just watched as it all happened. "Did you see that, Lelouch? She lied to them to cover us." C2 had said. She felt guilty that she had accused Kaguya of calling the authorities on them.

"Yeah, and now five innocent Britannians are going to be sent to their deaths. We have to fix this, C2." Lelouch declared. C2 agreed. They left the boulder and returned to the cart.


	7. Tohdoh's Announcement

**Author's Note: Oh yay. Five stories made at one night, oh joy. I have to say, I love typing those times with a lot of zeroes in them. It was/is 12:O1 when I made this. Whenever I don't have any Internet, you can count on me to continue this saga. Oh and for those wondering what "Resurgam" was, it means "I will rise again." Sorry for not telling you that in the beginning, but you guys need to read, read, read.**

It was approximately 5:OO pm when the group got to the Imperial Palace of Japan. Empress Kaguya Sumeragi sitting on her throne with Tohdoh and Ohgi on her left and right sides and Tamaki and Kallen one step down; they were about to record something on international television. It had started. When the cameraman pressed play and a minute had passed, Tohdoh announced, "Today, the most disgraceful event took place. Five Britannian hooligans have threatened the 1st Empress of Japan, Empress Kaguya Sumeragi, and nearly beaten her. However, Empress Kaguya's faithful head maid, Ayame Akitsuki, saved her, but this shall be clear… The 1st Empress of Japan, Empress Kaguya Sumeragi shall have a group of loyal guards close to her to guard her. The members of this guard shall be Tamaki, Head of the Japanese Police Force, and Kallen, Ashford Academy Student and Former Black Knight. We are still looking for three more guards and if you'd like a spot in the Imperial Royal Guard, please contact the Imperial Japanese Army hotline. We are also currently searching for the five Britannians that did harm to the empress." They showed the colored sketches of the five. "If you see anyone that looks like any of the five shown here, immediately report them to the Japanese Police Force. It is also known that the 1OOth Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, Empress Nunnally vi Brittania, will also be helping us on this quest. They shall be punished and pay with their lives. When we find them, they shall be executed. That is all." And the message ended.

Empress Kaguya had the worst feeling of all. What was she ever thinking? Why didn't she keep her big mouth shut? First she lied to Nunnally, then she lied to Tohdoh, Ohgi, Kallen, and Tamaki, then she lied to Nunnally again, and now… she was lying to the world. Now because of her actions and lies, she was going to get five innocent Britannians killed. Of course, there was the chance they wouldn't find any Britannian that looked like the ones on the sketch, but there was also a chance they would. And if anyone found out about Kaguya's lies, she would probably be the one in death row. Oh and let's not forget about her Imperial Royal Guard. How could she go out and see Lelouch with them surrounding her? She was just lucky she got Ayame to play along with her lies without her actually knowing Kaguya was lying. Either way, it was going to end bad.

Lelouch and C2 had gotten word of Tohdoh's announcement on the television by a grocery shopper and the cashier, plus everyone in Japan was talking about it. "Wow. Kaguya sure gotten herself in whole bunch of trouble. If anyone finds out about this, they will probably execute her in public. Suzaku. He has a Gease. We should probably go to him." Lelouch said. C2 nodded. They had gotten to a phone as they knew Suzaku's phone number. Suzaku or rather Zero on the other end picked up.

"Suzaku?"

"Lelouch? What is it you want me to do?"

"Look. You know as well as I do that the world is gunning for the five Britannians that look like the people in the sketches. It's all a lie that Kaguya came up with and she's in deep trouble. You have to find out a way to record your Geass through international television. Then when you do, film your Geass and make everyone forget about Kaguya's lies! Also, Kaguya told Nunnally that I would visit her soon, Geass Nunnally into forgetting that." Lelouch ordered.

"Yes. I will make sure it is done." Suzaku obeyed. His Geass made people forget and he could use it twice and it could work with direct or indirect connection. Soon everyone will forget about Kaguya's lies and this chaos shall end.


End file.
